The finely-grained, moist materials occurring in large cities and industries, particularly sludges, are, dehydrated in known manner with the aid of filter apparatus and/or, after expensive thermal drying processes, subsequently burned in a furnace or put to another type of use. The organic and/or inorganic constituents present in such fine-grained, moist materials are lost thereby, or scarcely utilized.